The Ice Princess: A Thousand Different Reflections
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: The Fourth Killed the Kyuubi end of story right? Everyone but a select few know the truth about Naruko Namikaze. A new discovery has forced Naruko to become a boy and live her life as Naruto Arashi, but soon she'll be set free of her flesh prison. Watch as the Ice Princess Naruko travels the world, infiltrating villages, meeting their women... and seducing them. Naru/Hina/Fem Harem
1. Life Changing Discovery

_Re-posted to fix some consistancy issues that I thought I fixed._

**AN - **Well Hello there! This is a new story idea that I drew up a few hours ago. I've had the idea floating around in my mind since I read **Kurama's child **by** WarFlower**. That had been the first time I ever read a Naruko fanfic and well NarukoXHinata sounds pretty hot but NarukoXHinaXFem Harem sounds hotter. Anyway read on and then go check out Warflower's story that inspired this one. Apart from being fem Naru and Hina they probably are going to be completely different or it might end up like A Tail of Two Jinchuuriki where we bounce ideas off of each other's stories.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto. Or in this case Naruko.**

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**The Ice Princess - A Thousand Different Reflections: I**

"Wahhh! Whaaaah! Waaaaah!" A newborn baby cried as it was held by It's mother.

"Hush little baby don't you cry, momma gonna get some new kunai, and if those kunai don't taste blood, momma's gonna show you to use the log, and if the log don't save your life, then momma's gonna go and get her knife, and momma's knife has never missed when vengeance for her child is her only wish." A weak voice sang to the baby in her arms.

"To this day, that still scares the shit out of me." A new male voice said.

"Minato honey," The woman said with a slight smile. "Look at her, she's beautiful." She said as she pulled back blanket around the baby's face.

Minato smiled widely. "You're right, Kushina. She's every bit as beautiful as her mother." He said as he gazed down lovingly as his newborn daughter. She had light blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek.

**"ROOOOOAAAAAR!" **A feral roar echoed throughout the village.

"Minato..."

"Kushina... I-I wish there was another way, but it has to be done. No one but an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi inside of them."

Kushina had tears in her eyes as she nodded sadly. "I know Minato. I know..."

"Kakashi." The fourth said spontaneously, causing someone outside of the door to fall.

"Crap..." They heard an adolescent voice say from outside of the door, before it slid open. "Uh... hey sensei, Kushina-senpai."

"Kakashi... I have a final request for you, if you're willing to hear it." Minato said as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Anything sensei."

"The seal I'm using to imprison the Kyuubi requires that I sacrifice my life in the process. Kakashi... I want you to train my daughter in my stead."

Kakashi saddened at the thought of loosing his father figure after he lost his real father, but steeled his resolve and looked down at the newborn. "I'll do my best sensei... I promise."

"Thank you Kakashi. Kushina are you ready?"

"I still feel a little weak, but I should be able to hold that bitch down."

Minato nodded before he told them to each grab one of his shoulders before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"Naruko... please forgive me."

**XXX**

"Damn... Kushina shouldn't have pushed herself that far, now the kid's got no one to raise her."

"No... she has me." A voice said as the person walked out of the trees.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama. Minato-sensei's last wish was that I train his daughter in his stead, but with Kushina-senpai dead I will raise her as well." Kakashi said with conviction.

"But Kakashi-kun you are only a child yourself." Hiruzen stated.

"Sandaime-sama, I will not allow sensei's daughter to be left in one of those orphanages."

"Kid we're going to need all of the ninja we can get for missions for the next few years after this disaster, and loosing a jounin like you due to having to care for Minato's daughter would not help."

"Then what about you Master Jiraiya? You're her godfather are you not?"

"Yeah I am kid, and as much as I want to take care of Naruko, I can't because I need to put my spy network on overdrive to keep tabs on the other villages incase any of them try to capitalize on our weakened state."

"Hiruzen, perhaps you should leave her to Kakashi. It's what Minato would have wanted." A new older voice spoke from the shadows before a crippled man walked out.

"Danzo?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the man walk towards them.

"Little Naruko is now not only the last Namikaze and main house Uzumaki but also an incredible military power, and must be raised and trained well."

"And I suppose you are volunteering yourself?"

"No. As I said, I believe you should allow Kakashi to do it."

"No? Normally you would jump at such a chance to train someone like a jinchuuriki."

"I would, but I'm afraid that my kind of training would be more of a hinderance than a help."

"Explain." The Sandaime demanded.

"You do remember how jinchuuriki keep the demons trapped do you not?"

"...Will."

"Exactly. If I were to take her and put her into my ROOT program, it would literally break her spirit and will, and well... having lost the will to hold back the fox will be bad for everyone."

"Thank you for your support Danzo-sama." Kakashi said with a slight bow.

Danzo's lips formed into a small thin smile. "I will of course offer my services to help with her training, and offer extra protection through my ROOT agents but I believe the best course of action would be for her to be raised by Kakashi and not in an orphanage."

The Sandaime was thinking it over and looked over at his student. "He makes some good points sensei. Maybe we should leave her with the kid?"

Danzo spoke once more. "And I of course will give you full control of my ROOT to use in exchange for Kakashi's absence."

Suddenly a rusting was heard from the bushes behind them. "Quick I think the Sandaime is over in that clearing!" A voice called out.

"Hiruzen, do not reveal her heritage or status as a jinchuuriki in the meeting that will undoubtedly be held. The Fourth killed the fox, end of story. It will be best for everyone involved if the truth be kept a secret. Good night old friend." Danzo said before slipping back into the shadows.

Sarutobi handed the baby to Kakashi before speaking. "Please... take good care of her Kakashi, I'm counting on you."

Kakashi nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Just after Kakashi left, a large group of ninja landed in the clearing.

"Sandaime-sama, did Yondaime-sama defeat the demon?" A random voice asked.

"Yeah. The kid and his wife gave their lives to kill the demon." Jiraiya said as he looked down at the bodies of Minato and Kushina as they laid next to each other, both having giant holes in their chests where the Kyuubi had stabbed them with a tail.

**(Four Years Later)**

"Kashi-niisan, I did it!" A little girl shouted as she ran up to a seventeen year old Kakashi.

"Really? But... I just taught it to you like four hours ago." Kakashi said with surprise.

"Well I gotta be good at jutsu if I want to be a ninjutsu specialist like you Oniisan!"

"Well then? Let's see it."

The little girl nodded before forming a handseal. "**Transform!**" She shouted before a boy version of her appeared in her place. "See! I did it!"

"Well I'll be... you already have a perfect henge down." Kakashi was impressed but was curious about something. "Naruko, why did you say transform instead of henge?"

"Oh the little voice in my head told me to do that instead. Something about full transformation and not an illusion." Naruko said as he waved her hand dismissively.

"...A voice?" Then Kakashi had a panicked look on his face. _Kyuubi... could it be talking to her? _"Umm Naruko, what does this voice tell you?"

"Oh all kinds of stuff! She usually helps me with things that I can't figure out." Naruko said as she sat down next to her older brother.

"She?" Kakashi asked as his visible eyebrow raised slightly.

"Mhm. She calls herself Kurami, Queen of the Foxes." Naruko said as she took a sip of the water in front of her.

"Naruko has this Kurami ever asked you to remove a seal?"

"Once but I had no idea what she was talking about so she gave up trying to convince me. I honestly didn't see any papers with the word seal on it..."

"When did you first start talking Kurami?"

"A few months ago, when we had to go to the hospital after I accidentally set off those exploding tags and almost blew myself up. I woke up in a big room and Kurami told me that I was in the seal. She was behind the big cage. At first Kurami was pretty scary but after we talked in my dreams a few times she started being nicer and after a while she stopped being a big fox and became a beautiful woman with red eyes. Kurami has actually been helping me a lot since then."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Kurami said you wouldn't understand and would start freaking out if I told you that I talked to her."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "I see."

"Don't worry Kakashi-nii, Kurami told me that something bad happened when I was born and that she is very sorry about it, and that a man with red eyes and a mask was controlling her."

"Wait she was under control?"

"Mhm. Kurami said that the masked person hypnotized her into doing whatever she did. She never told me what it was."

"Hmm. Naruko let's go see the Hokage and tell him about this."

"We're going to go see the old man?" Naruko asked with excitement.

"Yes."

"Can we do the swirly leaf thingy?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You really like that huh?"

"Yeah it felt kinda wierd at first but now I really like it!"

"Alright, hold on." Kakashi said before gripping her shoulder and using the leaf shunshin.

Kakashi and Naruko appeared in front of the secretary, who by now was used to ninja randomly popping up in front of her.

"Afternoon Naomi-san, is the Hokage available? Something important has come up."

The young woman turned to the speaker and smiled as she saw the little girl who the Sandaime gave explicit orders to always be allowed in if she wanted to see him. "Well hello Naruko-chan. I'm sorry Kakashi but Hokage-sama is in a meeting at the moment with Danzo-sama."

"Oh well that's good, he will want to hear this also. Would you mind telling the Hokage that we're here and that it concerns Naruko?"

"I'll ask for you." She said before hitting a button on a small white box. "Hokage-sama, Naruko is here and Kakashi said that something has come up concerning her."

A voice replied from the same box telling her to send them up. "Alright, go right ahead Kakashi. It was nice seeing you again Naruko-chan."

"You too Naomi-chan!" Naruko replied with a grin.

The two walked up the stairs and knocked on the Hokage's office before being told to enter. "Ah Kakashi and Naruko-chan! What brings you two here today?"

"Hokage-sama this concerns a certain prisoner. Perhaps the ANBU should leave the room?"

Danzo and the Hokage shared a look before Hiruzen ordered the hidden ANBU to leave.

"Is something wrong with the seal, Kakashi?" Danzo asked with a serious look.

"Well I don't know as much about sealing as sensei, so I couldn't tell you but why don't I let Naruko tell you herself." Kakashi said before nudging the girl forward.

"Hi jiji, mister Danzo!" Naruko said with a wide grin.

"Hello Naruko-chan." Sarutobi said with a kind smile.

"Good afternoon little Naruko." Danzo replied with a nod.

"Kakashi-nii, I guess you want me to tell them about Kurami right?"

"Yup." Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"Kurami?" Both elders asked.

"The voice in my head."

"Kakashi she doesn't mean...?"

"She does."

"Naruko-chan, have you seen this Kurami before?"

"Yup in my dreams! She's behind this giant cage, but she's really nice."

"Has she ever asked you to remove the seal?" Danzo asked seriously.

"Once mister Danzo but after the first time Kurami said it would be a bad idea because it would kill me and she would explode and reform after about fifty years. She said that when that happens it hurts the entire time and she doesn't want to go through that any time soon."

"So Kurami doesn't want you to remove the seal anymore?" The Hokage asked.

"Nope." Naruko said with a smile.

"While I still don't trust the fox, I say that this is a good thing." Danzo whispered to his old friend.

"Indeed." Hiruzen agreed with a nod before smiling down at the girl. "Was that all Naruko-chan?"

"Nope! I mastered the henge today!" Naruko said excitedly.

"You already know one of the three graduating jutsu?" Danzo asked.

"I taught it to her five hours ago. She mastered it about ten minutes before we showed up."

Danzo was amazed that not only could this child already do one of the three graduating jutsu but after only learning it the same day.

"That's fantastic Naruko-chan! Would you mind showing us?" The Hokage asked with a huge smile.

"Sure old man!" She formed a handseal before shouting out "**Transform!**" and the boy version of her appeared out of the smoke.

The Hokage was shocked and Danzo opened his eye in astonishment. "Little Naruko, would you mind walking over here so I can inspect the jutsu?"

Nodding she walked in front of the two elders who studied her intently. "Hiruzen this henge... is flawless. I can barely detect the slight chakra around her. It's almost like she grew a second skin instead of forming an illusion out of her chakra." Danzo said.

"Kinda feels that way too." Naruko said off-handedly.

"What do you mean Naruko-chan?" The Hokage inquired.

"It feels like my body is trapped in this one. Like I tried getting into a shirt that was too little." Naruko explained.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Naruko-chan that Isn't supposed to happen."

"Oh well Kurami told me that It's because I did a full transformation and not an illusion."

"What?"

"Kurami said that because she's the queen of the foxes that if I use a bit of her chakra then I can actually transform my body to look like what I want it to. Kurami said that transformation is a main ability of foxes."

"You... you mean that that's your real body?" The Hokage asked in amazement.

"Yep. I don't just look like a boy, technically I am one, at least that's what Kurami told me."

"Kakashi can you tell the difference? Do you notice the slight chakra?"

"I can't Hokage-sama. It's as if Naruko really was a boy."

"Hiruzen... this is... extraordinary, can you think of the possibilities? Naruko could be greatest spy or infiltration agent that we have. The ability to literally become anyone she wants and only shinobi of our level noticing the slight chakra that honestly wouldn't raise too many questions and could be played off as ambient chakra leaking out." Danzo spoke. "Little Naruko, you just became even more important to the leaf than before."

"Cool! So does that mean that I can be a ninja now?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Danzo my old friend, what do you think?"

"Well you could make her the first Tokubetsu-Genin. She would be allowed to train in the more advanced ninja arts but would have to wait until she graduates from the academy before giving her a headband." Danzo said and he patted the girl lightly on her head.

"Not a bad idea. Well Naruko-chan this will be a secret but you are now a genin and ninja of the leaf. When you turn ten I still want you to do the two mandatory years of the academy however so as not to raise suspicions and to be given your forehead protector." The Hokage said with a smile.

"YOSH! What's my first mission Hokage-sama?" Naruko asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Sarutobi's face suddenly became serious. "Naruko your first mission is an A-rank long-term mission for the forseeable future."

"Sweet! What do you want me to do?"

"Until you graduate the academy I want you to stay in that form. Your code-name will be Arashi Naruto. You will fail the mission if you show your true identity, are discovered, or if you do not graduate which I highly doubt. Do you understand your mission, Naruko-chan?"

"Do I have to stay a boy ALL THE TIME?" Naruko asked with slight worry.

"Unfortunately yes Naruko-chan. For the next few years you are Naruto Arashi, a boy from southern fire country. You will train, sleep, eat, and do everything in your male body."

"Uh, why though?" Naruko asked in confusion.

Sarutobi sighed as he had hoped she wouldn't ask him that. "Not only for your own safety, but also so that you can get used to being inside of this... transformation form for long periods of time."

"My own safety?" Naruko asked, with a tilt to her head.

"Yes. As a ninja you wouldn't want people to know you're really identity would you? If they did then they might target your friends and family."

Naruko thought it over then nodded. "Right then, stay a boy, don't tell anyone I'm really a girl, don't be discovered, don't fail graduation. Got it old man."

"Are you really up for it Naruko-chan?" The Hokage made sure.

"Heh, challenge accepted! You know where to send the money." 'Naruto' said with a grin.

Danzo and the Hokage watched as Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I believe we will be in for some interesting times my old friend." Danzo said as he got up himself.

"I fear you may be right."

**XXX**

Naruko and Kakashi appeared back at the Yondaime's old home. At first people wondered why Kakashi had moved in there, but the Sandaime revealed that in the Yondaime's will everything was left to Kakashi. No one ever actually saw the will of the deceased fourth Hokage but seeing as Kakashi was his student and the fourth had no family then it seemed logical that he would leave everything to his only surviving student.

"Well then... looks like we have some training to do." Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"WOOT!" Naruto cheered as he tried to jump but felt as if her body was heavily restricted. "That might be annoying in the future..."

* * *

So yeah! I'll give you a quick run-down of the basic story. So Naruko is forced to grow up female in a male's body... with a male's hormones. This caused her and as a side-effect Kaumi to become lesbians. Spurred on by the perverted voice in her head Naruko will become a professional spy, travelling the world, infiltrating villages, and seducing their women. *Grin*

**Harem Time!**

**List-sama **

**Guaranteed:**

Hinata

Haku

Anko

**Planned:**

Yugito

Fuu

Samui

Kurenai

Princess Koyuki

Hana (Kiba's Sister)

Temari

**Possible:**

Kin

Tayuya

Kotohime (Sound Village)

Hokuto (Star Village)

Haruna (Daimyo)

Shizune (I'm pretty sure she's already lesbian)

Ten-ten

Ino

Konan

Fem Itachi... now there's a thought

**Impossibru:**

Fem Sasuke (Sorry need to keep Sasuke a dude for this story.)

Sakura (Fuck that bitch, I'll probably end up having her be killed by a squirrel or something.)

Fem Shikamaru (I have seen Shikamari once... she was with Temari... you know what I'll put it in the maybe pile.)

Tsunami (I'll pass)

Tsume (No thank you)

Tsunade (Nope.)

* * *

Any names that have not been listed feel free to post in a review and I'll consider them.

_**~Shadowfox**_


	2. Meeting the Heiress

**AN - **I've gone over some of my old stories and re-reading them, as well as deleting some that I didn't think I was going to finish. I plan on updating each of my stories soon even if they're just small chapters like this to at least keep the stories alive and not be shelved for a year or so. I apologize for taking to long to update some of these and I promise I'll work on updating the others more.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Ice Princess - II**

Naruko and Kakashi appeared back at the Yondaime's old home. At first people wondered why Kakashi had moved in there, but the Sandaime revealed that in the Yondaime's will everything was left to Kakashi. No one ever actually saw the will of the deceased fourth Hokage but seeing as Kakashi was his student and the fourth had no family then it seemed logical that he would leave everything to his only surviving student.

"Well then... looks like we have some training to do." Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"WOOT!"

"Tomorrow though."

"Aww!"

"We've had enough excitement for today, go read your scroll on chakra control until bedtime." Kakashi ordered.

"Alright." Naruto grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

**XXX**

Kakashi was sitting on the couch happily reading his favorite Icha-Icha novel 'Icha Icha Resort Paradise' when he felt a disturbance in the force. 'Awkward moment senses... tingling.'

"KAKASHI-NII!" Naruto yelled as she came bolting down the stairs holding her crotch and jumping from one leg to the other.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he saw the 'boy' doing a wierd sort of dance that somehow seemed familiar.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Naruto shouted as tears were streaming down her face.

"So... go pee?" Kakashi said with a confused look on his face.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"Eh?"

"THERE'S NOTHING THERE!" Naruto shouted before dropping her pants to show a flat patch of flesh. "HOW DO BOYS PEE?"

"Ah... so that's what that feeling was." Kakashi said before taking another look. "Heh, you look like Ken."

"NOT THE TIME ONIISAN! I'M READY TO EXPLODE HERE!" Naruto cried.

"Right... ano... how should I explain this?" Kakashi said as he held his chin in thought. "Boys have a... well... uh."

"A WHAT?"

"Well... umm you know the garden hose we have out back? Boys have something... similar."

"YOU HAVE GARDEN HOSES? WHAT THE HELL?"

"No just a similar concept."

"I don't understand!" Naruto said as she crumbled to the ground and started rolling around.

"This would be hilarious if it wasn't happening to me..." Kakashi whispered to himself.

A very quick and embarrassing explanation and drawing later, Naruto had remade the transformation and ran upstairs.

"Just point and shoot!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto had just slammed the bathroom door closed.

"AH! THANK YOU KAMI! Ahhhh." Naruto yelled from inside of the bathroom.

"Well that certainly was awkward... meh." Kakashi just shrugged and went back to his book with a giggle.

**XXX**

For the past six years Naruto had been trained in the ninja arts by Kakashi. She is able to perform the substitution and with the permission of the Hokage the Shadowclone due to not being able to create normal clones, however due to her constant transformation she is unable to use the henge jutsu, because it disrupts the transformation.

She was making her way towards the academy to scout out her future competition next year. She wasn't impressed. It didn't look like any of these students knew the tree walking or even proper taijutsu and throwing skills, but then again that's what they were here to learn how to do. "Heh. Silly civilian kids, they'll be lucky to survive their first C-rank." Naruto said to herself from her perch up in a tree, before turning her attention to the faint sound of crying nearby. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to take a look. Stealthfully jumping between the trees she saw something that she wasn't expecting at all... a white-eyed girl with an unmarked forehead. _Must be the Hyuuga heiress. _She wasn't alone however, as she was just pushed to the ground by some older kid. _Why would the Hyuuga let their heiress go unattended? Hmm._

Naruto watched as the bullies were trying to make her apologize about something. _Well I've seen enough. _Jumping down she ran towards the first boy so fast that they hadn't noticed her until he skid along the floor.

"What the? Who are you?" The lead bully asked.

"Me? No one really, but that girl you're bullying is the Hyuuga heiress and I don't think they would appreciate you harming her." Naruto said.

"Tch. Like I care who she is. She and her prissy little clan can screw off."

"Hn. Civilian-born." Naruto suddenly got a wicked smile. "Never stood a chance." In an instant Naruto was in front of the lead bully, fist cocked back, savouring the look of shock and fear in the bully's eyes before hitting directly in the nose, breaking it. The other bully didn't even have a chance to say something or react before Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee, dropping him before landing a chop to the neck, knocking the boy out.

The third boy was shaking in fear as he slowly tried to move back. Naruto grinned before appearing an inch from his face. "Boo."

"AHHH!" The boy cried as he fell back and tried to scramble away.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Naruto said as he stepped on the boy's back, pinning him to the ground. "I never said you could leave." Naruto said with a sweet smile.

"P-Please! L-Let me go I p-promise I w-won't do it ag-ain!" The boy pleaded.

"Oh I know you won't kid, because I'll make sure of it." Naruto said with a double-eyesmile. "Nighty-night." She said while holding the eyesmile before landing a swift punch to the back of the boy's head, knocking him out as well.

Naruto took her foot off the boy's back before going back to the heiress. "Hey Hyuuga you alright?" She asked as she approached the pale-eyed girl.

"U-Umm y-yes th-thank y-you." She said as she wiped away some of her tears.

"So what's the heiress doing walking around unattended?" Naruto asked.

"I-I..." She suddenly got even sadder as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Mm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before taking a seat next to her. "What's wrong heiress?"

"H-Hinata."

"Huh?"

"M-My n-name is H-Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata introduced herself.

"So what's wrong Hinata?"

"I... m-my father thinks I'm a f-failure and even my younger s-sister H-Hanabi who is barely four is proving better at our clan taijtsu than me."

"Juken, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well... nothing I can do about that since I'm not a Hyuuga but I'm sure if you really try then you can improve." Naruto said with a kind smile.

"Y-You th-think so?" Hinata asked hopefully through teary eyes.

"I know so!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I-I'm sorry but... I didn't catch your n-name." Hinata said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Oh sorry! I'm Naruto, Naruto Arashi." Naruto said as Hinata looked back at him for a moment before covering her mouth with her hand and suppressing the urge to giggle. "And you just realized that my name means fish cake storm right?" She only nodded slightly, turning slightly red from holding in her laugh. Naruto sighed "Go ahead. Get it out of your system." _Damn old man probably named me fish cake on purpose... bastard._

Hinata giggled slightly before taking a few breaths to calm herself. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun." She said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it... not the first time and probably wont be the last." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh before smiling at the girl again. "So what are you doing out here at the academy anyway?"

"I... wasn't going anywhere in particular... I just ran." Hinata said as she looked down at the floor again.

"Hey, hey! No mopiness around me! Brings down my good mood." Naruto said as she used her finger to lift the girl's head. "Now how 'bout a smile, eh?" Naruto asked with a double-eyesmile.

Hinata giggled again, cheering up as a small but beautiful smile adorned her face. Naruto looked at the girl in wonder. _Cute... _Naruto blinked. _Wait... did I just call her cute?_

_**Yeah you did Naru-chan.**_

_Yeah?_

_**Mhm.**_

_You sure?_

_**Pretty sure, Kit. Your thoughts are like an echo in here and it echoed cute for about ten seconds. Heh. Echo... get it? Because It's empty in here?**_

_Shut up, Kurami-chan _Naruto mentally snapped as she pouted.

_**Love you too Kit.**_

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice brought him out of his mental conversation.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response.

"Y-You zoned out for a moment there and then started pouting for no reason." Hinata answered.

"Oh... sorry. Sometimes I talk to... err... myself... in my head. I'm not crazy or anything I just sometimes zone out and think about some things." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't just tell her new friend that she was actually talking to the demon queen of the foxes in her gut... no that wouldn't go over well at all.

"I-I see."

"Anyway, you're not hurt or anything are you Hinata?" Naruto asked as she inspected the girl, who blushed as his eyes roamed her.

"N-No I'm f-fine Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Well that's good." Naruto said with a smile, "I'm glad."

Hinata was happy that her new friend was concerned for her and blushed slightly as she looked away, "Th-Thank you for your concern Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned brightly at her, "Sure thing Hinata-chan." Hinata paused when she heard the suffix before allowing a small smile to draw on her face as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked up at the blonde with a questioning look, "Want me to walk you back to the Hyuuga compound so no more bullies bug you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto noticed the small frown and sad look appear on Hinata's face before it vanished and she nodded, "If it's not too much trouble."

Naruto frowned slightly before speaking, "I'm actually not doing anything today if you want to hang out instead? We can go walk around town for a while or hang out at my house? I'm pretty sure Kakashi-niisan wouldn't mind." She said, figuring that Hinata didn't want to go home just yet.

Hinata smiled this time and nodded, "I-I would like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled brightly, proud of herself for correctly guessing the problem before grabbing the other girl's hand, "Let's go then! First stop, Ichiraku's!"

* * *

_**~Shadowfox**_


End file.
